Day of Watching
by Itsumi Nekoma
Summary: NOTE: CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE EPISODE SOCK OPERA Bill is always watching you and always tricking you. See what he does to Dipper Pines in this Gravity Falls Fanfiction This is for my best friend, you know who you are, Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: A morning Stroll

Chapter One: A morning stroll

"Oooh lets see what pine tree is up to this morning."

The yellow triangular man moved towards the mystery shack. He had a habbit of doing this every morning now. He knew

what was always going on everywhere but he loved to mess with this boys mind, to him it was

the best entertainment and he could do anything.

"Soos, come clean this up!"

He started on the bottom floor and made his way up slowly watching them all. He always starts with the boring ones, Soos and Wendy.

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Boring, I want something more juicy."

He made his way over to the voice yelling to Soos.

"Ah, Stan Pines such an interesting figure."

He watched as Stan walked around with a bunch of tourists who wasted their money on dumb and fake merchandise.

"Wow, people sure are dumb sometimes!"

He made his way up further and stopped when he saw the pig.

"Waddles, eh."

"Oink Oink!"

It just sat there.

"Oh, getting close to the juicy stuff next up the girl then Pine Tree."

He kept on moving up the stairs.

"Dipper look! Mabel puppet says hi!"

"Mabel stop it. I'm trying to read."

"Yeah read that dumb journal of dumbness. Come on Dipper Let's have fun it's summer we should go out."

"Mabel, go hang out with your friends or something then. I wanna find out how to defeat him for real."

"Ooh juicy"

The yellow guy went behind this boy and looked over his shoulder at what he was reading. Bill Cipher.

"Ooh trying to get rid of me I see well not going to happen kid but hey let's have some fun."

He sat there and waited a couple of hours until he could get into Dippers mind.

"Come on! Maybe Mabel was right it is just a dumb journal sometimes it's great with somethings but nothing on Bill!"

"Aww too bad kid."

"A-Ahhh! B-Bill how did you wha-"  
"I'm in your mind kid. You fell asleep, aww."

"What are you here for."

"Oh nothing really just a daily routine."

The boy was holding the journal tightly and watching his every movement.

"Aww, Can I borrow that journal if it's so dumb?"

"No way, Bill! I trusted you before, big mistake."

"Aww why I didn't do THAT much to your body when I was in it."

"You lied and took my body and I was exhausted and was in pain for a week after that."

"Oh come on I just took over your body and hurt it. It was so fun you got two eyes, and a nice, durable body, surprisingly because of your noodle arms. Although I must say I did not enjoy the getting 'tired'."

"Go away, Bill!"

"I will. After we make a deal. I have something you want you have something I want."

"No way am I-"

"Hear me out. I have a combination to something that can tell you a lot about a person you think you actually know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just gonna go and get a snack."

"Snack? What are you playing at, Bill!"

"Nothing. Well if you don't wanna make the deal I guess I will just leave."

"Wait! It...it won't be like last time right?"

"I promise. I won't possess your body."

"...Fine..." He shook the yellow mans hand.

"Hahahahaha I can't believe you fell for it twice! Wow it's really funny how dumb you are."

"B-Bill! Why did you...No..Why was I so dumb to believe you again."

"Hahahahaha now your on a full night of sleep and your healthy so what should we do first. Oh I know!"

He went to the stairs and jumped down hitting every step on the way down.

"Ah, pain. It feels so nice!"

"What do you want anyway?! Why did you want my body?"

"I enjoy torturing you hahaha."

He hit his arm with the door a few times and kept laughing out of all the pain. He made his way outside then to where the girl from earlier was at.

"Hello, Sister! Hahaha."

"Dipper? I thought you were busy with your dumb journal doing dumb stuff."

"Oh no. I actually have a problem I need your help with."

"What is it?"

"Well I found a way to get rid of Bill but I need help with it. I need you to say these words because I can't."

"Why not?"

"Oh well...Umm...Remember the time when Bill was in my body yeah I was in the mindscape and if I say it I will vanish."

"Okay? Sure then, Dipper. But first, what happened to the Gabe puppet"

"The puppet was destroyed by you and I have no idea what happened to it."  
"Oh really, if you have no idea what happened to it why did you say I destroyed it! Hah, Bill!"

"You found out congratulations want a prize?"  
"No way would I take something from yo-Oooooh"

"Hahaha here girl take the gummy bears." He threw a bag of gummy bears.

"No one can help you Dipper. I'll get someone to say it and then I will have your body, and you will cease to exist, hahahahaha"

"Your crazy!"

"Sure I am what's your point?"

He walked to the shack and walked up to Soos.

"Hey, Soos!"

"Hey bro."

"I need help with something can you help me?"

"Sure dude what is it?"

"No, Soos don't listen to him!"

The yellow man just smiled inside of Dippers body.

"Well I have a big problem I need to get rid of Bill."

"Bill? Oh you mean the triangle guy!"

"Yeah. I found his weakness and I need you to say this please."

"Okay!"

He handed a piece of paper to the bigger man who was oblivious of what was going on.

"Fac originali...dissapear anima..sua evanescunt et Bill...occupatura."

"Ahh!"

"Good, good. Almost done now I need you to say one more thing."

"Soos, get over here I need you to clean something!"

"No, No, NO!"

"Sorry Bro I gotta get going."

"Haha now you are you gonna get! Just give up Bill!"

"Hahahahaha." Bill kept laughing like crazy.

He slapped himself in the face a few times after he was done laughing then he went over and walked into the wall.

"Woah, Kid you okay?" Stan walked out to see him slapping himself again.

"I am fine Grunkle stan" He had this big creepy smile on his face then laughed a bit more and went off and hit his head off a tree.

"I..I don't even know how to handle this." He turned around and walked back into the shack.

"Bill stop doing all that to my body!"

He turned around and looked at Dipper with that big smile on his face. "No way kid this is fun."

Dipper looked around for a way out of this.

"I can't believe I fell for this twice."

"Me neither kid!" He laughed

Bill walked off after that and kept hurting himself inside of Dippers body because he knew that's the opposite of what dipper wanted.


	2. Chapter 2: Bills Enjoyment

Chapter Two: Bills enjoyment

Bill had spent practically the entire morning beating up Dipper's body and enjoying the pain more then any person or creature should. He really enjoyed it but now he wanted to do something even better. It was around noon and Stan pines was sitting at the table drinking coffee when Bill walked in.

"Hey Stan. I have to tell you something." He smirked a bit.

"What is it kid? I'm busy, drinking my coffee and stuff."

"Well, I have something for you." Bill held his hands behind his back.

"Don't you dare Bill!" Dipper yelled at Bill but knew it wasn't going to help any.

Bill was always evil when it came to giving "presents" to people. His gifts to even people he "likes" are cruel and twisted things. Deer teeth for Gideon, a screaming head for Dipper and even in his body Dipper knew that he would always find something twisted to give to someone.

"Here Stan." He threw a snake on the table. "Hahahaha."

"What the?!" Stan got up quickly away from the snake.

"Hahaha, it bit me like 4 times and It's poisonous so I think I need a hospital too Stan."

"First you throw a snake at me then you tell me it's poisonous and you need a hospital so more money wasted! I don't know what the heck is up with you kid but you are in big trouble when we get back from the hospital!" Stan left the room.

"Oh, what a pity." He smirked then looked over at Dipper "What a pity."

Dipper looked at him then looked around. "Ugh where is Mabel when you need her."

"She's eating gummy bears remember kid? Forgetting all about you and your problems because she doesn't care and soon no one will hahahaha."

"Dipper, why are you talking to yourself? Weird...Weird child."

"Oh I was just thinking of how much I hate you Stan." Bill smirked and then looked over at Dipper again.

"Get in the car. When we get back from the hospital your grounded."

Bill laughed and walked towards the car. When he was in the car alone he looked towards the window at Dipper. "It's just Stan now. Wait till I mess with the hospital people."

"Bill, stop this!"

"No way kid, I'm having way to much fun. I am not stopping here."

Stan got in the car with Soos up front and Mabel and waddles got in the back seat and glared at Bill the entire time.

"What ya looking at shooting star?" Bill looked over at Mabel.

"Oh nothing, Bipper." She held waddles to keep him away from Bill.

"Why did you just call your brother Bipper? Bipper, what's that even mean." Stan interrupted.

"It's because this is B-" She stopped when she saw Bill pointing at Waddles like he'd do something to him if she said anything. "I-It's...I can't tell you."

She held waddles closer.

Meanwhile Dipper was trying to rush to the hospital as fast as he could to try and stop Bill from doing anything bad in his body. When he finally got to the hospital he ran around trying to find where the rest of the pines family was eventually he found Mabel sitting alone with Waddles and went to her.

"How should I communicate with he-" He started but was quickly interrupted.

"Dipper, I know your probably there somewhere. I'm trying to come up with a plan to get Bill out of your body. I almost told Stan but he threatened Waddles." Mabel held waddles close to her as she spoke.

"Hmm, That's it! I will get Stan's help! But how.." Dipper looked around and saw Bill laughing over in the corner then looked over and saw a bunch of nurses and doctors run out screaming."Bill! What did you do to-"

"Shh, enjoy the show."

He looked over and saw there were hundreds of spiders crawling after the doctors and nurses.

"What the, How did you even get that many spiders?!"

"Oh Pine tree you underestimate my abilities." He flashed a big grin at Dipper then looked around like he wanted to mess with more people.

"That's it, Bill. Get out of my body!"

"Nope. I don't feel like it. I think I'm going to stay for a long time."

"What do you even want?"

"I want you to be gone. I just need someone to chant this and..." He stopped. "I got it."

He looked at Mabel then started to walk over to her.

"Don't touch her!" Dipper tried to hit bill but went right through him.

"Hah don't forget you don't exist kid. I'm going to make it that the only way anyone will ever see you again is if the summon you and to bad they won't be able to because I will find all the journals and destroy them." He smirked. "Besides I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Huh?"

Bill walked over to Mabel and Waddles then pulled waddles from Mabel. "Shooting star. I want you to say this." He handed her a piece of paper. "Or I will turn your pig into a yummy meal."

"Waddles! Don't hurt him!"

"Then say what I gave you."

"No! I won't hurt my brother either!"

"Well it's one or the other either your beloved pet pig, or your brother."

Dipper looked so unsure of what to do when Stan walked over and looked at them.

"What are you doing with the pig?"Stan looked at Mabel then at Dipper.

"He's gonna hurt Waddles!"

"Huh, why would you do that Dipper?"

"Because I'm not Dipper you idiot!" He started laughing like crazy.

"Huh. Your what are you talking about?!"

"Dipper, here!" Mabel threw a sock puppet towards Dipper so he could talk.

"Grunkle Stan! It's me, Dipper. The one in my body is a man called Bill Cipher he possessed me...Again. I need your help to get ba-"

"Bill?!" Stan looked over at Bill and glared.

"Hahahahaha Hey there Stan. It's been a long time."

"Bill Cipher you...you.." He went to attack him until Mabel got in between the two.

"No! Grunkle Stan he has Waddles and..It's Dippers body still so."

"Thank you Mabel." Dipper sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah, Well. Bill Cipher. I hoped I'd never have to deal with you again."

"Haha, really? Because I was hoping I'd get to see you again, Stan. Now, your a reasonable man. Let's make a deal." Bill smirked evily.

**Thanks to everyone for reading :) Also, thank you for the nice comments I hope you enjoyed these first two chapters :). Next chapter will be out as soon as possible.**

**Side note: Mabel carries puppets everywhere because of Bill, afraid that he's gonna do something again to Dipper. (GOOD WORK MABEL! :D)**


	3. Chapter 3: Stan and Bill

Chapter 3: Stan and Bill

5 Years Ago

Stan was sitting in his house watching TV alone one night when the phone rang.

"Ugh who is calling this late at night. Soos, come get this phone!" He yelled and after a moment Soos ran over.

"Yes sir!" He answered the phone "Hello...oh sure...Stan, it's for you."

"No duh it's for me. Who is it?"

"I don't know they said they are family."

"Oh...Okay." He stood up knowing who it was. "Hey."

"Hey Stan. How are you?" It was Dipper and Mabel's mom talking.

"Fine, why?"

"Oh we just wanted to check up on you. It's not healthy for you to be living with no one to take care of you." She sounded worried for him.

"Yeah, yeah. I have the Soos here to help me with things." He looked over at Soos.

"Stan, We just worry about you sometimes. You never call and the kids are-" She started to talk but was interrupted by Dipper

"Hahahaha M-Mabel stop it."

"Mabel, stop tickling your brother."

"Oh okay. Race you to the kitchen Dipper!"

"You won't win. Ready go!"

It got quiet over the phone when the two left the room.

"How are they doing?" Stan asked.

"They are fine..Anyway, I have to go then. You take care of yourself okay Stan?"

"Yeah, yeah I will."

"Okay, Well I'll call you tomorrow."

She hung up before he could protest. He felt tired suddenly so he started walking to his bedroom.

When he was outside his room he thought he saw a shadow behind him but he could hear Soos in the kitchen and he knew it wasn't him.

"I'm going crazy. Seeing shadows...Family calling. Why now anyway?" He laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.

He was sitting on his chair when he heard a laugh.

"Huh, what the?"

A triangular man appeared in front of him "Hahaha, Hey there, Stan Pines!"

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"  
"Oh, I know everything about you. I know what you do everyday, I know about your family, I know Everything!" He laughed again. "But I shouldn't be rude now. My name is Bill Cipher."

"Bill Cipher?"

"Yes, Bill Cipher. Anyway, today is your lucky day. I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

"Well I need a few things taken care of, but to do so I need a human hand. In exchange for these few things you can get anything you want! I can give you ultimate secrets to getting money!"

"I'm listening." He looked at Bill.

"I thought that would grab your attention. Anyway, I just need a few things from you first off there are some journals I have to take care of but without human help I can't do a think!"

"Journals? Why journals?"

"Well these journals contain secrets you won't even believe! Anyway, I need you to get them for me."

He looked at him. "Is that it?"

"Yes, that is all." Bill held out his hand to shake Stan's. "Oh yeah and to help us I think I need a puppet."

"A puppet?"

"Yeah, they are great, everyone loves them so deal?"

Stan shook his hand. "Deal."

"Hahahahahaha. Thank you, Sir!" He possessed Stan's body and they woke up in the real world. "Oh a human body was what I needed! Thanks for being my puppet by the way."

"Huh, what the? You...you tricked me! What are you?"

"Of course I tricked you. Your very dumb you know. Anyway, I am a demon I enter your mind, and well trick people like you for my own goals." He had a big grin on his face. "Don't worry though once I get what I want I am gone. I just need to do a few things in it. I don't wanna stay an old man like this."

"Hey! What do you want anyway?"  
"Oh you know the normal things. Your journal that you've been hiding from me. To make sure Pine Tree and Shooting star never come here so they won't ruin my plans."

"Pine Tree? Shooting...What are you talking about?!"

"Oh, nothing. I just know everything, see everything and two certain kids will get in my way if they come here. It's unpredictable if they will totally ruin the plans but they will definitely postpone it."

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't that's because you are pretty dumb Stanford Pines. Anyway, time to go!"

Bill walked into the shack, which was empty because of it being closed, and walked over to the vending machine. "What was that combination to this again oh yeah." He put in numbers and it opened..

"H-How do you know about that?! And about the journal I found?"

"Oh Stan, I told you already, I know everything." He smirked evily. "I even know when you are going to die! Hahahaha."

Stan glared at him but he knew there was nothing he could do about this. He had no help and knew that without any help to defeat him he'd just have to wait till Bill was done. It wouldn't take that long right? He kept following Bill who was flipping through Stan's Journal.

"Woo! Journal's done now time to go make a call!"

"A call?"  
"Yep, gotta make sure Pine Tree doesn't get here." He smirked like he was planning something else.

"Who is Pine Tree?"

"Dipper Pines of course! Hahaha." Bill walked to the phone and started to dial a number.

"Hello?" It was a kids voice on the other side, a boy.

"Hello there Dipper. Can I talk to your mom."

"Okay, sure...Mom!"

"Who is it, Dipper?"

"I don't know."

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, it's me, Stan."

"Oh, hi Stan. Why are you calling? You never call."  
"Well I just really want to say something."

"Okay? What is it?"

"I think when they get older. Pine-I mean...Dipper and Mabel should stay over some summer. I would Really like to get to see them."

"Huh?" Their mom and Stan both sounded confused.

"I think they should stay sometime I wanna get to know them. Plus I wanna show them some things." Bill smirked on his end of the phone.

"I-I guess...they could at some point."

"Well that's all. Thank you, Bye." He hung up then looked at Stan.

"Why did you do that?"  
"Because, In the future I will have a problem and need to be summoned again. Because of Pine Tree's existence I will be summoned by again hahahahaha. Anyway!" He left his body with the journal. "I'm gonna need this for my plans now. But don't worry you will own the first journal In the future but this one I need to get to Gideon." He left with the journal. On the front of it it had the number 2 written on it.

"Wait don-"

It was too late Bill had left.

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry there wasn't much action, but there is some of Bill and Stan's past. Also, I have a surprise I will be uploading both this chapter and the 4th chapter later today for you all as a bonus. (Thanks for everyone who continues to read and review my work and I hope you guys continue to enjoy. ^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4: Bills Deal

Chapter 4: Bills Deal

Bill stood looking at Stan with Waddles in his arms. Waddles squirmed trying to get out of his arms but couldn't do anything with bills tight grip on him.

"Oink! Oink!"  
"What's your deal, Bill?" Stan spoke.

"I will give you the pig back if you give me journal number 2 back."

"Huh? Grunkle Stan doesn't have journal number two why would he-" Dipper started to say.

"Deal." Stan pulled the journal out from his jacket and handed it too Bill. "Now hand the pig and Dippers body over."

He sat Waddles down.

"Here, have ham slice back."

"And the body." Stan said.

He smirked. "I only promised the pig."

"You..."Stan was getting angry.

"Let...my...brother...go!" Mabel attacked him suddenly.

"Whoa..M-Mabel..Mabel! Don't forget it's my body!" Dipper tried to get her to stop but knew he couldn't.

"Oooh pain. Fun! More hahahahaha!"

He kept laughing as she hit him over and over then hit his stomach.

"Get out of his body!" Mabel screamed.

Eventually, after getting beat up pretty badly he left the body and looked at Dipper.

"Finally I can-" Dipper was about to go into his own body but Bill stopped him.

"Let's make a deal. If you win in a fight against me you get your body back, and a wish of anything you desire. If I win I get to do as I please whether it is possessing your body or your family's or maybe even something else."

"Leave them out of this!"

"You brought them into this I'm just being fair." He laughed.

He looked at them then at Bill. "I..I can't. Is there anything else?"

"Well there is something else you could do for me."

"What is it?"  
"You will be my human servant. You will do as I ask with no arguments. We have a deal Pine Tree?" He held his hand out.

Dipper looked at him then his family then after a minute of hesitation shook Bills hand.

"Deal."

"Okay, I will see you tonight." He pushed Dipper into his body.

"Ugh." Dipper looked around at them.

"Who is this?" Mabel glared at him.

"I-It's me Mabel." Dipper spoke.

She looked at him for a second. "Dipper?"

"O-Of course, oww!" Dipper sat up.

"Oh sorry, bro."

"Hey Dipper, how did you get your body back? I mean Bill Isn't the kind to easily give it back so what was it?" Stan asked.

"Oh, we just made a simple deal. It was nothing really." Dipper smiled weakly. He slowly started to stand up and could hear a crack and all he felt was pain. "Ugh."

Stan looked at him. "Wow kid, you really did a number on your brother."

"It was Bill too!" She looked at him then at Dipper. "I hope, I really am sorry Dipper."

"No, its fine Mabel I just...ow, okay everything hurts.."

"There he is!" A woman was pointing at Dipper and talking to Sheriff Blubs.

He walked over to Dipper. "I've been getting complaints you have been causing trouble all day. I'm here to take you to the station."

"N-No you have the wrong-"

"No, that woman just confirmed you are h-...You're off the hook."

"Huh?"

"I'm just letting you off the hook this one time...Pine tree."

Dipper looked at him then saw him walk away.  
"Well, that was weird." Stan said then walked away with Mabel.

"That was definitely...Bills voice."

"Come on, Dipper!" Mabel yelled to him.

Dipper turned and followed them.

"Hey Grunkle Stan. Can we go home now? I-I think I need some sleep."

"You want to sleep after all of that with Bill? I guess so."

"Thanks." Dipper simply replied.

The Pines family made their way to the mystery shack.

"I'm hungry." Mabel said when they got home "Dipper, you should eat with us then you can get all your sleep and stuff."

"Huh..Oh..Yeah sure." Dipper was zoned out. He just sat at the table and thought about today. That voice. That was Bills voice. Plus Bill was the only one who called Dipper Pine Tree, but why would Bill help Dipper out like that? It made no sense. "Ugh! It doesn't make any sense!" Dipper yelled out when they were just about to eat.

"What doesn't make any sense?" Mabel asked.

"When we were back in town I think bi-" He looked at the one wall and saw that there was a shadow on the wall. He knew it was Bills he quickly stopped talking about that "It makes no sense on..Why oranges are named orange like the color totally weird, right..?" He sounded unsure himself if that would work as a cover up.

"Hahaha yeah it's so weird that they are." Mabel replied.

"I-I think I'm going to bed now, Night!" He went upstairs quickly and laid down on his bed. "Okay Bill you better have some answers for me now!"

"Well, Pine Tree. I'm quite surprised you could keep your mouth shut."

"Yeah, yeah what was that Bill? I saw your shadow were you watching me the entire time?"

"Of course, I'm always watching."

"Okay, well what was that back in town? Was that you? Did you possess the officer?"

Bill laughed. "You like that?" They were on the room of the mystery shack, Bill sat down. "I got you out of a lot of trouble, Pine Tree you owe me!"

"You got me into the trouble."

"Yeah, yeah." He appeared behind Dipper. "I need something from you."

"What is it?" Dipper knew this was coming. For the rest of his life in Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines was Bills "servant".

"And longer." Bill read Dippers mind. "Anyway I need you to go and scare your Uncle for me."

"Scare him? How? Why?"

"Well, I just want to leave him a little message. I want you to relay that message since I can't. I want you to write that _I AM WATCHING HIM_" his voice changed when he said it.

"Bill, you are one sick individual you know that."

"Of course I am what's your point?"

Dipper just simply sighed. "Why do I even try."  
"Because you miss me." Bill looked at Dipper. "Anyway your about to wake up now, goodbye Pine Tree. See you in your nightmares!" He laughed.

"Ohh!" Dipper woke up and looked around. The clock said 5am, and Mabel was still sleeping. "Ugh, guess I better go do this for Bill."

Dipper hated this but there was no way out of it. It was surrender his body to Bill and watch as Bill destroys everything as him, fight him and risk losing a fight with him which would lead to him risking his family's safety, or he could just deal with it and be Bills servant forever. He looked at Mabel and sighed, no way he'd let her get involved in this. Dipper walked to the house and wrote on the chair where Stan always sits at every morning.

_I AM WATCHING YOU, STAN._

After writing that he walked back upstairs and laid down for a bit longer that way no one was suspicious of him.

"Back already?"  
"Yeah. I did as you asked."

"I saw, I must say, kid I like you. Keep at this for a while and maybe I won't torture you."

"What?!"

Bill just laughed in response to him.

**As promised there's chapter 4 for everyone :) I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Side note: I could imagine Dipper in a little butler uniform doing everything Bill asks him to do. **


	5. Chapter 5: No Sleep

**Chapter 5: No Sleep**

It's been a week since Dipper had heard from Bill. Bill had him up for 3 days straight doing random chores. When he finally got done with everything he fell asleep and there was bill again but this time just to say thanks and that was it. He was still scared to go to bed because he feared he'd have to do more random chores so he didn't sleep much anymore and had major bags under his eyes. He walked downstairs one morning to where Mabel and Stan were sitting and eating breakfast.

"Whoa, what's up with you kid you look terrible." Stan laughed.

Dipper just ignored him and sat down next to Mabel.

"Hey bro bro. Why don't you sleep?"

"Uhh..No reason." Even though he hasn't heard from him lately Bill was probably still watching as usual.  
"Really, your not gonna tell me?"

He looked at her. "Sorry, Mabel I can't."  
"Fine then..." She looked at him and looked hurt that he didn't tell her.

"Well, this was awkward I'm going to go open up. There's a group of tourists coming in half an hour." Stan spoke.

Dipper stood up "What do you want me to do." It was instinct now between Bill and Stan.

"I want you to go back to your room and sleep. Man you look terrible!"

"Please, don't make me go back to sleep."

"Okay either you tell us what is up or your going up to your room."

He sighed and looked at them then stood up and started going back upstairs. There was no way he could tell them. Bill was evil, he knew that and they knew that, so if they found out that Dipper had been working for Bill they'd freak out.

A week earlier

"Dipper, Mabel!"

"What is it Grunkle stan?" Mabel asked.

"Okay, do you guys know anything about this? Have you seen Bill around or anything." He pointed to his chair which Dipper had wrote on and then at the fridge which was also written on. "Not only this has happened but things have gone missing too, I haven't caught him but I was wondering if you two have seen anything."

"Nope no way why would I know anything." Dipper laughed nervously.

"I don't know Grunkle Stan." Mabel looked at Dipper then at Stan.

"Okay..well tell me if you see anything. I'm going to deal with this tour. Mabel your on register since Wendy isn't in today, Dipper you...Dipper earth to Dipper!"

"Huh, Oh...Sorry yeah. I will...What is it I'm suppose to do?"

"Clean up the shack Dipper..Make it look nice for the tourists."

"Okay.." He walked out into the shack and started cleaning.

"What's up with him?" Stan said then looked at Mabel.

"I dunno." Mabel said looking at Dipper.

Later on after the tourists went through Dipper and Mabel went to their room and Dipper went to lay down to sleep.

"Dipper...What has been going on with you lately? You've been acting so strange."

"It's nothing, Mabel." He looked at her then after a minute he fell asleep.

"Here, Bill! I don't know what you need matches for but here they are." Dipper tossed matches up in the air when Bill appeared and grabbed them.

"Well, well, you are doing so good Pine Tree, I am truly surprised. I'm also surprised you didn't give it away when he caught on to me I mean hah he would never guess his own blood would be working with me." Bill laughed.

"I'm only working for you because I have to, Bill."  
"Well, still you've been doing good so keep up the good work and thanks for the matches Pine Tree, you aren't half bad." He sat down. "How did you get them without getting caught?"  
"I grabbed them when the Shack was full. Mabel was on register and Stan was too busy with a tour."

"Well, that was a very good job." He looked at Dipper. "Anyway, your about to wake up."

"What do you need now?"  
"Oh, nothing. You just enjoy yourself for now, thanks."

Dipper Woke up and looked around. He looked at the clock, 5am.

Present

Dipper was laying down and was about to try and sleep. Mabel and Stan were down working the shack but he was sent up to lay down and try and sleep.

"Okay, Bill. What have you been planning?" He was scared at what task Bill would ask him to do after this long. But he had to sleep or else he'd go crazy, so he did.

He sat down on the roof of the shack as usual and looked around, no Bill.

"Why hasn't he been here? Has he still been watching me?"

"Of course I've been watching you I always do."

"Ahh!" Bill appeared behind Dipper and scared him.

"Bill?! W-Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know around." He laughed.

"Okay, so your here now. What is it you want me to get?"  
"Oh ho ho smart boy we have here. I need something important from you today, okay kid?"

"Okay...?" He was kind of scared to find out what Bill was going to ask of him.

"I need you to get me...The deed to the shack."

"What?!"

"Is there a problem?" Bill looked at Dipper.

"Yes, there's a problem! That's something you can't have!"

"Oh, Pine Tree." He moved next to him. "Let me tell you something. Either you get me the deed to the shack. Or I take over either your body or one of their bodies and take it myself. Either way I'm getting it, so which is it going to be?"

Dipper looked at him.

"I choose..." He sighed then stood up. "I will get it for you, Bill."

"Good, Pine Tree." He laughed. "I thought we were going to have a problem there, but you came to your senses and made the right choice."

Dipper just nodded. "Yeah, I guess."  
"Now, go get me a deed."

Dipper woke up. He looked over and saw Mabel was still asleep which was a good sign now he just had to get past Stan and Soos. He snuck into the room with the deed and started inputting the code. Dipper had seen Stan put it in before so he knew the number. He grabbed the deed and turned to leave.

"Dipper..." Stan stood there in the doorway with Mabel beside him. "What are you doing?"

He froze up.

**That's it for this chapter guys hope you enjoyed it :) I would have posted it earlier but I'm getting sick but here it is for you guys now. Also, thanks to everyone who leaves reviews and likes this and everything. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

**Chapter 6: Secrets**

"Dipper, Why did you have this?" Stan was holding the deed. Dipper was caught and had to sit at the table to answer all of Stan's questions. Mabel was sitting across from him looking confused.

"Why, Dipper? Why did you do this?" Mabel asked.

Dipper looked around. He was hoping to get away somehow and was trying to plot an escape. "I just...wanted to make sure it was there and safe."

"Your lying. Why..did you...have this." Stan's voice was serious.

"Grunkle Stan...I...I.."

Dipper kept looking around for help when suddenly everything turned different. He knew where they were now.

"Hey there, Stan." Bill appeared behind Stan. "How have you been friend? Receive any...Messages lately." Bill laughed.

"Bill! I'm not your friend first off and second off yes I did receive these lovely messages about a certain person watching me." Stan Glared at him.

"Anyway, what did you think of them? Did you like the messages?" Bill said.

"I must say I am surprised. How did you do that without me seeing?" Stan Asked.

"Oh well my servant did it. He's been great and done everything I ask of him." Bill replied.

"Servant? How did you a servant?" Stan laughed at him. "They must be as crazy as you."

"Yeah, who the heck would be your servant?" Mabel laughed.

Bill laughed. "Hear that Pine Tree. You are crazy!"

"Huh?" Mabel and Stan said at the same time.

"I am Bills servant." Dipper grabbed the Deed out of Stan's hands and handed it to Bill.

"What the.." Stan couldn't respond.

"Dipper...Why?" Mabel went to reach out for Dipper but he stepped back away from her. He didn't want to get them hurt so he knew this would be better.

"Bill and I made a deal when we weren't in my body. He is my...Friend." He didn't know if friend was the right word for Bill.

"Aww, Pine Tree what a flattering statement. Anyway, he works for me now, Dipper is mine."

Mabel looked at Bill and Dipper.

"Also, everything that has gone missing was me, Stan."

"You...You were the one who was doing all of that?" Stan looked at him then at Bill. "No way. This kid is a nice kid what did you do to him Bill Cipher?"

"He chose this."

"No way. You must be controlling him or something. Maybe he's not even him right now. You probably just put a fake Dipper in here and you have the real one or something."

"Grunkle Stan, I am the one who did it. It was all me, he is not controlling me. We made a deal."

"What was the deal exactly."  
"My body back for me working for him."

Stan looked at the two who were beside of each other. Dipper looked so different, he didn't look like the happy, wants to help everyone kind of guy that he really was he looked more like Bill then anything, but Bill claimed he wasn't controlling him so what was going on with him. Was Dipper really turning more and more like Bill.

"Bill I-" Suddenly Stan vanished.

"Sorry Stan, you were too boring. You too Shooting star, bye bye." She was about to say something when she vanished.

"W-what did you do to them?"

"Nothing, they just woke up now. They were boring me."

"Bill, tell me the truth. Why did you need that deed?"

"Oh." He looked at the deed and laughed like something was funny. "Well funny thing is, I didn't."

"What?!"

"I just wanted to see how they'd react when they found out. I knew you would get caught so I set up the perfect moment to send them here and tell them. Drama sure is fun, huh kid?" He laughed

"You..." He just sighed. "I...I should have expected this much from you, Bill."

"Aww, well don't forget your my "friend". What was that about anyway?"  
"Bill, I don't think you are totally evil. I refuse to think that way especially since you have already done a lot for me despite you pretending to be evil."

"You're crazy kid." Bill just looked around. "Anyway, I guess you can have this back. They probably won't trust you but I guess you can try and give it back to them." Bill handed the deed back.

"Bill, See I told you so! Your not a total bad person."

"No, I can't have you thinking I'm not evil I have to go..Do something I don't know what but I have to do something!"

"Goodbye Bill" Dipper laughed a bit. It was strange, Dipper knew that Bill was suppose to be evil but yet he felt he should help Bill because he felt he actually had good in him. Or maybe Dipper was just going evil.

Dipper woke up and looked around to see Mabel and Stan standing there looking at him.

"Dipper you-"

Dipper interrupted and spoke so fast that it was hard to understand what he was saying. "I got your deed back, I am sorry I couldn't tell you what was going on, I had to protect you guys though so I sacrificed myself in order to save you and now I think Bill is actually a nice person and he just pretends to be so evil for an act." He caught his breath after then took spoke slowly as he handed Stan's deed back. "I-I'm sorry. Here is your deed back, Grunkle Stan."

"You said you think Bill the same Bill that tried to destroy us all is nice? You think that the same one who possessed your body not once but twice is nice?" Stan just sounded confused.

"Yes, I actually do. He gave the deed to me to give back to you guys." Dipper looked at them.

"Well, I guess I can't stay mad at you forever. I mean I have to live with you so I'd regardless be stuck with you." Stan laughed.

"Aww, look at my two favorite people." Mabel pulled them in for a big hug.

Dipper smiled and laughed. After they were done hugging Stan went to put the deed back, Mabel went back to sleep and Dipper sat on his bed and looked through his journal. He had no idea why but he had the feeling he should look at it. When he got to the section with Bill in it a note fell out.

_ "I am Not nice! Bye the way get ready for your next chore Pine Tree __(you will need to bring me more matches I am out of the ones you brought me)__,__ b__ut __take__ the rest of the night __off. Also, I am very surprised they forgave you that easily I mean you DID steal the deed to the shack for someone as evil as me. Maybe you are turning evil too."_

_ -Bill Cipher_

**Okay I know it was a strange chapter but that's it for this chapter I still hope you enjoyed it. (You can PM me or leave feedback in the review section.) What do you guys think is Bill turning good or is Dipper turning evil. (Let me know what you all think I'm curious for your feedback :)) Next chapter will be up soon for you guys. **


	7. Chapter 7: Confused

Chapter 7: Confused

Dipper ran around all morning doing chores for both Bill and Stan. They both knew that he was busy working for the other but they still continued to give him more work, maybe because they hate each other.

"Wow, I got a lot of money today." Stan smirked and put his money in the register. "I guess your going to go work for Bill now?" Judging by his tone Dipper could tell he was irritated and didn't like the fact he was doing business for Bill.

"Yeah, I have to go give him these matches now..I don't even know why.." He sighed then moved his way up the stairs to his room where he sat down and met Bill.

"Hi, you get me the matches? Good boy now get me the things on this list." He snapped his fingers and a long list appeared.  
"Bill, Can I have a break, Please."

"Are you complaining, Pine Tree?"

"N-No...I just...It's hard helping both you and Stan."

"Well, sorry but that's not my problem. Now get me those things." He left right away so it wasn't even much time to relax.

Dipper started to look at the things on the list and he left to go get them. Most were strange things that were in the forest. "Why does Bill need a flower?" He kept walking. Bill had been very hard on Dipper ever since Dipper called him nice and his friend, and he regretted ever saying anything to Bill. Dipper walked over to a tree which had the flower he needed underneath it.

"Okay, so I just need to Pull this, oww!" They had sharp thorns attached to them. He looked at the list and saw Bill wrote a note.

"_Pine Tree, careful of the flower it is very sharp and will make you bleed. Be smarter then the flowers sometimes. -Bill C."_

Dipper sighed. Bill was watching him, that just proved it. "You know, you could help! Possess someone and.." Wait a minute...Why did he say that. Possess someone? That wasn't a Dipper thing to say. He thought about it for a moment then just realized maybe he's just been around Bill too much and that it was nothing to worry about. Dipper knew how it felt to be possessed by Bill, it was horrible and Bill always loved to beat Dipper up so he had to go to the hospital every time he was in his body so he would never want anyone to go through that. He collected more and more things as he thought about it and was almost done when as he was reading the list and walked right into someone

"S-Sorry!"

"Dipper...It's me."

He looked up from the list for a moment to see Mabel standing there. "Mabel! What are you doing in the woods?"

"I can ask you the same thing, Dipper."

"I am just doing some chores for Bill."

"Dipper, he's changing you." She looked at him.

"What do you mean I am the exact same as I've always been."

"Dipper..Your bleeding from your hand and you act like it's no big deal, You haven't slept much because of doing chores for Stan and Bill and you are starting to act different..Like, you don't care about the journal as much anymore you are obsessed with helping Bill who, I remind you, is evil!"

Dipper just looked at her. "Yeah, I can have friends Mabel."

"Bill is not your friend, Dipper! He tried to destroy Grunkle Stans mind!"

"It was just one time, Mabel."

"Okay, what about the time he possessed you...oh wait that happened twice!"

Dipper shrugged. "It's no big deal now."

"He's got you possessed now doesn't he! I'll save you, Dipper!" She went to hit him when everything changed.

"Hey there, Shooting Star."

"Bill! What did you do to Dipper."

"Nothing" He laughed.

"Your lying!"

"No..The best part of it all. Is I am not lying, Dipper has just been changing. I must say though, I'm actually kinda proud."

"B-But..Dipper is so nice and-"

"If Dipper is so nice then ask him why he stole the deed, or why he stole $100 from your own Uncle for me."

"D-Dipper you..."

"Mabel, It is none of your business what goes on between Bill and I."  
"You are my twin though...Mystery twins.."  
He looked at her. "No, Mabel. I've grown up and you should too..Here, Bill. Here are most of the things for you I just need to collect 2 more items that are in town and I am done."

She kept looking at Dipper. "Who are you anymore..You steal, you lie..you are not my brother, Dipper." Bill had vanished and they were in the real world now instead of the mindscape. Dipper had been so use to being there that sometimes he couldn't tell the difference between the two.

"Mabel, Just go home. I have important things to do."

"Like what?! Work for an evil triangle who possesses people..Or stealing for him from your own family member."

"Knock it off, Mabel." He looked at her and sounded serious and angry when he said it.

"Fine!" She walked away.

Dipper sighed "What's wrong with her, pretty much saying I'm going evil, hah there's no way I am going evil, I'd never do that."

He looked at the list again. Fishing hooks and Manly Dans ax. "I wonder what he does with all of this stuff after he gets it from me." Dipper looked at the strange list again and shrugged. "Whatever, I'll go get it." He went to the lake and snuck into the shop when they were busy and grabbed some hooks and turned and walked out before anyone noticed anything. That part was the easy part, now to get that ax.

He got to Manly Dans house and suddenly realized something. He rang the doorbell.

"Hello? Oh, hey Dipper. What do you want?" Wendy answered the door, perfect.

"Hey..umm...Stan needs you at the shack right now! He's extremely busy, and needs help with the tourists, you know they aren't gonna rip themselves off. They really are dumb." Dipper was confused again on why he said that.

"Haha, okay I guess. You going back to the shack? I'll walk with you."

"Umm, yeah sure..."

"Okay, well I have to go get my jacket so come in for now."  
"Okay..." The second she was out of sight he looked around and after a minute of searching found the ax. "Okay Bill, here!"

Bill appeared again and took the ax and laughed. "Good lie, kid. I'm really starting to like you."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, your interesting."

Wendy walked down the stairs and Bill forgot to leave when she saw him.

"Who is...that."

"Welcome to the mindscape kid!" Bill laughed.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Also, I just want to say thank you to you all.**


	8. Chapter 8: Wendy meets Bill

Chapter 8: Wendy meets Bill

Wendy looked at Dipper then Bill. "Who is he? What is the mindscape? Why is he here?" She kept asking questions.

"Woah, relax kid. Names Bill Cipher, I'm the master of the mind, right now we are in Dippers mind."

"Bill..Cipher?"

Dipper looked at Wendy for a moment and then at Bill and after a moment he spoke. "He's a demon, here." He opened his journal and showed Bill's page to her.

"Dipper, he's a bad guy, isn't he?"  
"Well, kind of...b-but well not really. He has his reasons for all he does."

She looked at him then at Bill.

"Watch out, Pine Tree."

"Huh?" As Dipper was saying that Wendy went to take the book out of his hands he held onto it tightly.

"Dipper, stop this! I read what it said about Bill he's not a good person."

"Hahahahaha, finally someone notices!" Bill laughed.

"Stop laughing, and help me Bill!" Wendy was still pulling on the book and trying to get it away from Dipper.

"Fine, Fine, Pine Tree. Give me your one hand."

"Huh, why?!"

"Just do it!"

Dipper held his one hand out and kept pulling with the other and was losing. Bill grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his body and went to his. They went to reality after he did this.

"Sorry, girl." He yanked on the journal and got it away from her. "Can't have you taking this and ruining everything."

"D-Dipper?" She looked at Bill who was now in Dipper's body.

"Guess again, red."

"Bill?! How did you, what..What did you do to Dipper."

"Hahaha, she's funny, Pine Tree." Bill looked up at Dipper who was floating above him.

"What did you do to him!" She glared at him.

"Woah, woah, calm down red. Your friends fine." He smirked. "He's just my new servant, he's a good helping hand. Taking stuff, like your fathers ax."

"He...what?!"

"Why'd you tell her that, Bill?!"

"'Cause I can." He laughed.

"Who are you talking to, Bill?" Wendy looked at him confused.

"Oh, I'm talking to Pine Tree."

"Pine...Tree? Who is-"  
"It's your friend, Dipper. Anyway, Pine tree, I have work to do I'm going to go now, have fun." He smirked and looked at Wendy. "If you have anymore problems, just call me, you know I'll still be watching."

"Okay." Bill left Dippers body and let Dipper back in.

"H-Heey, Wendy. I-I..gotta go!" He turned to run away when she grabbed his arm.

"Dipper, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Stealing. Working for Bill."

"Oh, well it started out I needed to be his servant to help Mabel and Stan but..I really am starting to like Bill. He's a cool guy, he's kinda nice."

"No he's not, Dipper! He made you steal things."

"I did that because I want to!"

"No, Dipper your a nice guy. You wouldn't do these things."

Dipper looked at her and thought about it for a moment. Why had he done any of the things he did. Was it really his choice? Why was he doing things like this? Was it really bad?

"I-I...have to go, Wendy."

"Dipper..." She let go of him. "I'm still coming to the shack with you."

"You don't have to, I lied."

"I know."

They left and walked in silence. Dipper kept thinking about everything. When they finally got into the shack it was open Stan was doing a tour, Soos was fixing things around the shack and Mabel was on register.

"Hey Mabel! I'm coming in I can cover register."

"Wendy!" She smiled when she saw Wendy then looked over and saw Dipper who was making his way up to their room. "Dipper." He kept walking trying to ignore her until she grabbed his arm. "Dipper.."

"She knows..."

"Huh?"  
"Wendy, she found out about everything."

"Dipper...You need to stop this..Being around Bill..It's changing you."

"...Maybe, It's for the better, Mabel.." He pulled his arm back gently and went up to their room to lay down and think.

Mabel stood in the gift shop and watched as her brother left the room. "Why, Dipper."

"Heheh, he's really something isn't he." She looked over and saw a random tourist talking to her.

"Umm...yeah..." He smiled a bit and she just looked at him. "Do I know you?"

"Hahaha. You don't recognize my work, _Shooting Star."_

"Bill! You...You, stay away from my brother you big jerk!"

"Oh? Or what?" He smirked interested in what she would say.

"Or...I will stop you!"

He laughed in response to that. "Y-You...You really are a funny girl you know."

"I wasn't joking!" She glared at him.

"Listen up, Shooting Star." He looked her in the eyes and got serious. "You are just a human girl who doesn't know anything, and I..I'm a demon who knows everything. Get in my way and it will not end well for you. I've let you off the hook before and that was me being nice, but if you get in my way next time, well...I won't be so nice to you." He turned and looked around the shack.

"Can I take your money?..I mean..can I help you find anything?"

"Oh, I'm just looking around. I found somethings interesting, Stanford." He smirked.

"Umm, do I know you."

"Grunkle Stan it's-" Bill looked over and glared at her.

"It's who?" Stan looked at them.

"N-No..one..." She stepped back.

"Hahahaha." He laughed then smirked. "That's right...No one.."

Stan looked at him for a while until he realized it. "What the...Get out of here, Bill!" Everyone in the shack looked over at them.

"Bill?" Dipper had made his way downstairs and looked at them. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, I was just keeping an eye on you." He smirked. "I have to go now for real though, but I need to give you something."

"What is it?" Bill handed Dipper an envelope then left the random tourist's body.

"Huh, what was I doing?"  
"You were going to buy something." Stan smirked and showed the tourist around the shack to get him to buy stuff.

"Dipper, let's spend the rest of the day together, ya know mystery twins?"  
"Mabel, I'm sorry, but I have some stuff to do."

"Dipper, please." She looked up at him with such sad eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine.." He put the note in his vest and walked outside with her.

**Note: Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long to post, I've been busy with my finals. But here it is now. :) Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next one should be out soon as well. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9: Curious

Chapter 9: Curious

Dipper and Mabel hung out for most of the day and Dipper actually had a lot of fun. He realized how much he missed hanging out with her. When their day ended they both sat in front of the mystery shack and talked.

"I miss you, Dipper."  
"What are you talking about, I've been here all day."  
"Yeah, your here for today but what about tomorrow and the day after. I..I think Bill has a bad influence on you."  
"Mabel, he is-"  
"Just listen to me, Dipper. Bill Cipher was never our friend remember that."  
"Mabel, he-"  
"He possessed you twice already and who knows who else he's possessed."

"Your wrong, Mabel. He is a good person, unless I'm going bad but look at me I can't go bad."

"I hope your right, Dipper." She stood up. "Anyway, I'm tired, Goodnight Dipper."  
"Night, Mabel." She went inside but he just sat there for a while and looked at the sky.

He reached into his vest and pulled out the note that Bill wrote. He had been curious to what it had said all day but decided not to read it around Mabel since she didn't like Bill.

"_Pine Tree,_

_You have done a great job being my servant lately and have gotten me everything I needed. I don't say this often so you better appreciate it, but Thanks kid. You aren't that useless at all. Anyway, I just wrote this for one reason. (And it wasn't to say Thank you.) I want you to live your life now. You don't have to do anymore tasks for me, I have everything I need from you._

_See ya in your nightmares, Kid._

_-Bill."_

"I-I'm...Free now?" Dipper looked at the note then laughed a bit. "Hahahaha, Bill you really are something" He smirked a bit then got up and went inside. He bumped into Stan on his way inside. Stan was going into the shop for some reason at night.

"Hey, what are you doing up still?"  
"I was outside on the porch." Dipper spoke. "Mabel and I spent the day together. What are you doing up?"  
"Umm, just going to...check inventory, Yeah that's what I have to do. Now get up to bed, kid."  
Dipper gave him a confused look but decided not to ask any questions. He was in Stan's head before, it's a scary place so he didn't want to go back there.

"I'm...gonna go..Bye, Grunkle Stan." He left the room and started walking to their room and went to bed. He slept well that night and Bill made no appearance in his dream. When he woke up it was already noon he had slept through breakfast and everything. He went downstairs and saw the shack was open as usual. Wendy working register, Stan doing a tour, Soos fixing stuff but no Mabel.

"Hey Soos!"

"Hey dude, What's up?"

"Have you seen Mabel?"  
"No, sorry can't say I have."

"Hmm where could she have gotten to...Wendy!" He walked over to her and asked her too.

"I haven't seen her at all today, sorry Dipper."

He went outside and started looking around everywhere to find her. He searched in the forest for about 3 hours then went to the town then around to the fishing grounds and after 6 hours of searching he went to the mall lastly to see if he could find her there. 7pm..8pm..9pm..After a while the mall closed and he still couldn't find her. Dipper started walking back to the shack and suddenly collapsed. He had forgotten to eat all day and had gotten so dizzy and lightheaded from it that he passed out. He woke up in a strange room though that wasn't this own.

"Huh, where am I? What the heck happened?" He looked at a clock and saw it was 6am. He had been out all night.

"Here, eat this." Dipper looked up to see a boy who was holding out a bowl of soup. He took it and started to eat slowly unsure about this.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Pine Tree."

Dipper coughed a bit. "W-What the heck?!"

"I possessed some kids body and dragged you here. You passed out on the ground outside of the mall. You must have been that hungry. Oh, you also have a slight fever so I wouldn't overdo it."

"Bill..Thanks." He smiled and ate the rest of the food. "Wow, I'm surprised you can cook...and it actually tastes good."  
Bill just looked at him and shook his head. "Of course I can cook, I know everything so I know how to cook."  
"Haha, sorry I forgot again." Dipper ate 4 big bowls of soup and was still hungry.

"Okay, that's all I have to make you, Pine Tree. Unless I possess another body and steal their food too."  
"You stole this food?"  
"Well yeah. I'm bad." He laughed a bit at Dipper.

Dipper looked at the empty bowls then sighed and shrugged. There was nothing he could do about it now. Bill just looked at Dipper in surprise that he didn't say that it was bad and go on a rant about how he was good. Bill had noticed a change in Dipper though since he worked for him. Dipper started out good but as time went on he changed.

"Oh, this is great!" Bill said out loud to himself.

"What is great?"  
"Oh, nothing Pine Tree. So, enjoying your freedom?"  
"Yeah, I guess..I spent all of yesterday looking for Mabel though...Hey wait..Bill, Where was Mabel yesterday?!"  
"Shooting Star? She was out flirting with some boys, typical shooting star stuff."  
"She was...safe.." He looked down at the ground. "I'm glad..."  
"You spent your entire day searching and could have gotten hurt if I wasn't there...Aren't you mad?"  
"Well I..Hey wait a second why did you save me?"  
"Oh..Well..I just saw you there and decided to help instead of letting someone else get to you. You could be useful in the future."

"Okay...Well..About the note..Thanks Bill, but I wanna keep helping you."

"Huh?"  
"I've been thinking about it...And I want to help you out." Dipper looked at Bill.

When Bill looked into Dippers eyes he realized he had finally done it. Dipper had changed. Bill smirked. "I'm gonna leave this body now."

"Okay, Bill." Dipper went outside and away from the house when Bill left his body and went into Dippers mind.

"Well, Dipper. If you seriously want to help me out I will let you. But you won't have to be my servant anymore."

"I know, Bill." Dipper smirked and looked like someone totally different.

**Sorry It's taken so long to update chapters lately. I will try and keep updating more regular again. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Person

Chapter 10: A New Person

Dipper and Bill looked at each other for a minute then Bill reached out his hand and shook Dippers. "Well, I thought you'd never change, kid."  
"Well, I was wrong before...Maybe being evil isn't so bad." Dipper smirked.

"So remember, act cool and no one suspects a thing. Just say that I let you go and no one will think you are going bad." Bill looked over at Dipper.

"Okay..And remember, if you need something, you can possess me at anytime to get it or you can tell me what you want and I'll get it for you." He smirked then decided to walk back to the shack now.

"Dipper! Where have you been?!" When he walked in Mabel ran up to him.

"Oh, I was looking for you yesterday, and couldn't find you."

"You weren't doing chores for Bill?"  
"Nope, I don't work for him anymore." He smiled then pulled out his journal. "Wanna go on a search? We still haven't found the author."

"Yeah!"  
"Did I hear an adventure? With you two? I am so in, bro." Soos walked over to them.

"Count me in too." Wendy said. "I like going on these adventures with you guys."

Dipper looked at her and smiled then nodded. "Okay, After work then?"  
"Okay!" Mabel yelled. She looked very happy. Dipper went to the attic for a while to be alone while he waited.

"It went well, Bill. They don't seem to suspect a thing."  
"Good, there you can still have the sweet boy act going on, but you will really be working with me."

"Also, Pine Tree. I want to possess you for a bit on this adventure."  
"Okay?" He looked at Bill, confused.

"Just be on a lookout so you aren't surprised when I do it."

"Okay I will be..." Dipper nodded then heard Mabel calling his name. Bill vanished quickly when she walked into the room. "Hey Dipper. Ready?"  
"Is it that time already? Wow time flies by."  
She looked at Dipper and smiled then grabbed his arm and started pulling him. "Dip, I'm glad you got away from that crazy triangle."  
"Y-Yeah.."

"You okay?" She stopped and looked up at him.

"I'm fine, Mabel. Let's go." This time Dipper grabbed her hand and started to pull her outside. They all met outside and started to walk towards the woods.

"Do we even have any hints?" Mabel asked.

"No..I will check my journal, but I don't think we have any-" Dipper opened his journal and found a note inside. His voice had trailed off at the end. He opened the note up without the rest of them noticing.

"_There's an old abandoned underground shelter not to far from here. You can get some of my supplies there too. It's 100 yards northwest. Entrance is opened by a lever which can be found at the tree next to it. (The tree is smaller then the rest.) Also, your welcome._

_-Bill"_

"Let's go northwest guys..I have a good feeling about that direction."

"Okay?" They started walking in the direction that Dipper had lead them towards. Mabel, Soos and Wendy all walked beside each other and Dipper walked behind. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just possess me and find it." He whispered quietly. Then saw on the note words started to appear

"_Yeah, but what's the fun in that."_

"Your crazy.." He laughed a bit and made everyone turn around and look at him confused. "S-Sorry guys, I just thought of a really funny joke and umm...yeah.."  
"What was it?" Soos asked. "I love jokes!"

"Umm, you know what I forgot it already, Silly me."

"Okay?" Wendy and Mabel looked at eachother they didn't look like they were buying this. Dipper found it hard to be his old self now that he was changed. Dipper was a brand new person who decided it was better to work will Bill Cipher rather then go against him. They got to where Bill's instructions lead them and found the lever on the one tree and found an underground tunnel.

"Wow, how'd you know it'd be here?" Wendy asked.

"I-I..um..well, I just kinda went with my gut instinct, and that's what it told me to do."

"Instinct, ehh?" Mabel looked at Dipper suspicious of how he was acting then started to go down into the tunnel. Wendy followed her then Soos and lastly Dipper. Dipper looked down at the note and saw Bill was writing something else. He stopped to read it.

"_Time to switch, Pine Tree!"_

Bill took over Dippers body right after he read it. The others made it down the stairs and noticed Dipper had stopped.

"You coming Dipper?"  
"You haven't changed your mind have you, Bro?"  
"N-No.." Bill cleared his throat. "Sorry, I was just busy looking at something."  
"Good excuse Cipher." Dipper floated over them. "Now, let's go."

"So where to first, Dipper."  
"Over here, guys." Bill tried to sound as much like Dipper as possible, he wasn't really worried though. They believed he was Dipper before, they would do it again.

"So, how long you gonna be in it this time?"  
"Umm, not long."

"What did you say?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, nothing, Sister."

They walked through a tunnel with Bill in the back of them and Dipper floating over them.

"Woah, look at this." They found a bunch of empty cans sitting around.

"Bill, is this really a tunnel the author uses?" Dipper asked when the others were far enough ahead that they wouldn't hear Bills answer.

"Na, it's just a tunnel the Gnomes used for a while."

"Then why are we down here? What's so special about this place?"  
"It has a part of it where the path goes two ways. One path has things I need." He grinned. "Besides that nothing."

"What are you gonna tell them?"  
He shrugged then smirked. "I don't know, what are you gonna tell them."

"Aww, come on your gonna switch over and make me explain aren't you?"  
Bill just laughed a bit. "Probably."  
"Cipher, you are cruel."

"Thank you." They got to the pathway where it separates.

"Which way should we go?" Wendy asked.

"How about you all go to the right path and I'll go to the left one."  
"Why are you by yourself?" Mabel asked suspicious.

"Well, I have the journal so I can protect myself but you guys will need to stay in a bigger group in case you get into trouble."  
"Oh, that makes sense."

They separated and Bill looked at Dipper and smirked.

"Smart move, Bill."

They walked for a while until they got to the end and Bill found some stuff he wanted so he grabbed it.

"Why do you need gasoline?" Dipper asked as he watched Bill keep grabbing random things that made no sense.  
"Don't ask questions, Pine Tree."

"Oink."

"Was that a..." Dipper started then paused paused.  
"That was a pig.." Bill turned around to see Waddles had followed him. "What are you lookin' at Pork Chop?" Waddles looked at Bill confused then he looked up at Dipper.

"Do you think he can see me?" Dipper asked.

"Of course he can. Animals can sense anyone in the mindscape like me. He always knows when I am around."

"Strange.."

"Who are you talking to?" The voice caught Bill and Dipper off guard.

"No one.." They saw Mabel come towards them.

"How long was she there?" Dipper asked Bill.

"I don't know."

"What don't you know? Dipper, why did you just call waddles that by the way?"  
"Uh oh..She knows doesn't she?"

Bill just shot a look at Dipper that told him to calm down. "What are you talking about, Sister?"  
"Pork Chop.."  
"Oh...I wasn't talking about him I was talking to myself about food..I'm just hungry."  
"That's interesting. So Bill, why did you say we should go separate ways again?"  
"I told you. It's cause of...She just said Bill didn't she?"  
"Yes she did."

Mabel knew.


	11. Chapter 11: Mabel

Chapter 11: Mabel

Bill looked at Mabel and then at Dipper. "Soo, Shooting Star..What do you have to say?"  
"Let me talk to my brother."  
"Okay, no problem. Have fun, Pine Tree." Bill left Dippers body.

"H-Heey, Mabel."  
"Dipper...Why did you lie to me?"  
"I didn't.."  
"You did, you said you were no longer working for Bill."

"Well, I didn't lie there you see because I'm not working for bill anymore."  
"Stop lying Dipper."  
"I'm not. I'm working with Bill."  
"Your working...with..him..what do you mean Dipper?"  
"Mabel, Can we not do this 20 feet underground."

"Stop avoiding talking to me, Dipper." She looked at him sad.

He was about to say something back when Soos and Wendy walked up beside them.

"Sup, guys?"

"What's wrong, we thought we heard you guys arguing."  
"It's just a disagreement." Dipper said. "Mabel isn't respecting my choices."

Bill was still there but invisible and watching them all in amusement.

"D-Dipper..we are mystery twins. This isn't like you at all. Your acting-"  
"I'm acting like what? Your the one making this worse Mabel!" He was getting angry now.

"Oooh." Bill appeared to them. "Finally standing up for yourself. Good, kid!"  
"Don't you get involved in this!" Mabel glared at Bill.

"Mabel Pines, What have you done for him?"  
"Shut up you evil triangle your manipulating him.."  
"Nothing. You helped him out once, but only after hesitating for a boy. You have left him numerous times for boys." Bill approached her. "It was only a matter of time until he realized what was the right thing to do."  
"The right thing? When have you ever done anything good."  
"Don't get the right thing mixed up with the good thing to do, Shooting star. Sometimes you have to do bad things and it's the right thing to do." Bill circled her a bit. "Your still fighting against me too, why?"

"Because you are evil and you do bad things and hurt people like Dipper and manipulate them."  
"I am not manipulating him, look." He brought up the scene where Dipper and him were talking.

Dipper stood there quietly looking at Mabel the entire time. Wendy and Soos looked surprised about this.

"Dipper?"

"Bro?"

"I'm working with Bill Cipher. I don't care if you guys don't like it." Bill made his way beside Dipper.

"Oh, kids. If any of you tell Stanford Pines about this. Well, I wouldn't sleep if I were you then." Bill laughed about it.

Dipper looked at Bill and smirked. "Let's go, Bill. We have more work to do. Right?"  
"Yes." They walked away without saying another word.  
"Why is Dipper acting this way?" Wendy said.

Mabel just turned and walked towards the exit. She held Waddles close to her the entire time.

"Mabel?"

"Why Dipper?" She said quietly to herself. She hated the fact that her brother was so close to Bill. What was it though, was she jealous of the fact he was always with Bill and never had time for her now. She stopped and looked down.

She went back to her house after a while and laid there in her bed for a while until she heard a knock then Stan walked in.

"What's up, kid?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Grunkle Stan?"  
"You didn't eat or say anything when you got home, you just came up here. Also, you left with Dipper and he's not back yet. What's going on?"  
"Dipper is..." She stopped remembering what Bill had said about telling Stan. "He's busy, with friends of his own."

"Friends? Hahaha who knew Dipper had friends."  
"Well, his one friend isn't a good person."  
"What are you talking about kid? Your brother is a nice guy."

"Was a nice guy. Now he's a big jerk."

A minute later Dipper walked into the room and looked at them.  
"Dipper, can I talk to you for a second." Stan said.

"Okay?" Stan left and Dipper turned and looked at Mabel for a second. "Don't do anything yet, Bill." He left and went to where Stan was.

"What's going on kid?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your sister is upset. You always use to make sure she was fine and take good care of her until you started hanging out with Bil-" He put the pieces together. "Your...still working for Bill Cipher aren't you?"  
"I'm not working for Bill"  
"Then what?"  
He sighed and figured there was no use in hiding it.

"I am working with Bill now. I had a choice to work with him and I took it."  
"What the...Are you crazy kid?!"

"No, I opened my eyes and I understand what Bill is doing and I agree with it. He's doing what is the right thing to do even if it's not actually good. You have to think of what will happen in the long run to everyone."

"He has you brainwashed, Dipper!"  
"No he doesn't."

Mabel sat in the other room. She could partially hear them arguing outside. "Why did you do this Bill?"  
The room changed and Bill appeared in it. "What do you mean, Shooting Star?"  
"You ruin lives. You ruined our family. We were all happy and getting along so well before you showed up this summer and ruined everything. Dipper and I were close and you ruined that. You-"  
"You were close? Is that why you ditched him so many times for dumb reasons, like boys or friends? Or how about the day you went missing and he went searching for you and didn't eat at all and I had to possess a random kid to save him. I've saved his life so many times and have been there for him, you haven't. Mabel Pines, you act like your so great but you have so many things you have done wrong and hurt your brother."  
She was speechless. A second later Dipper walked back inside and Stan followed, the two still arguing, until Stan saw Bill.

"Bill Cipher.."  
"Hello there Stanford Pines." He laughed.

"I'm leaving this place. Let's go, Bill." Dipper grabbed a few things and turned towards the door to leave.

"Leaving Kid?"  
"They don't understand anything, so I'm leaving." Dipper walked out of the shack with Bill following behind.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so distracted by school lately, but here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you very much for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: Good or Evil

Chapter 12: Good or Evil

"So where are you going now Pine Tree?" Bill floated behind him and observed him.

"I don't know Bill. And I don't care either. Anywhere away from here."

"You sure have changed, Pine Tree."

"I've opened my eyes to what the world is like. That was because of you, Bill. You opened my eyes."

Bill looked at Dipper for a moment. "I...umm have some business to do." Bill ran off quickly before Dipper could say anything else and made his way to the Mystery Shack again. He looked at Mabel and Stan and saw the shack was closed so it was safe to do this.

"Shooting star, old man!"

"Ugh, Bill, what do you want?!" Mabel looked upset about everything.  
"Get your dumb brother back."  
"Huh?"  
"He is no fun like this. I thought he'd be better but I was wrong. I'd rather the dumb little boy who was scared of me then this guy who wants to work with me!"  
"Bill...No there's no way your Bill..Or if you really are you are tricking us."

"No, I'm not..Just listen to me. Take your dumb brother back!"  
"He doesn't want to come back."

"Make him want to."  
"How?"  
"You'll find something." He turned and left. Stan and Mabel looking at each other confused.

"Hey Pine Tree."  
"Hey, Bill." Dipper was walking through the mall now, looking around.

"Listen kid. You need to go back."

"Huh?"  
"You, need to go back to the shack. You are no fun this way. I can't mess with you like I use to."  
"So what? Now you have help with all of your plans."  
"You do have a point." Bill thought about it for a bit. "I'm going to think about this so you don't get yelled at by those security guards."  
"What secu-"  
"You can't sleep here, kid."

Dipper woke up and looked to see two guards standing over him. He was sitting on a bench. "Oh..umm yeah..sorry."

"Also, malls closed in 5 minutes."  
"Okay." He smirked when they walked away. "I will surely enjoy this."  
Bill was still watching Dipper when he noticed Dipper smirking. "Kids gonna get himself in a lot of trouble." He just stayed there and shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it."

He watched as Dipper hid from the guards. He sighed then wrote a note for Dipper. Dipper looked down and saw a note fall in front of him. "Bill.." He read it.

"_You are going to get yourself caught and in trouble, Pine Tree."_

"So what if I get caught?"  
_"Then you and your sister will leave this town, without you knowing any secrets of it."  
_"I don't care about secrets anymore. I have you, Bill. I won't leave, I can just become like you."  
_"Woah woah, hey, wait a second kid. You are taking this too far. I can easily enter your mind and make you forget everything."  
"_Why don't you then?"  
_"Because I.." _He had nothing to that. He didn't know why he hadn't done that in the first place. It solves the problem. Dipper is back to normal and he can do his own thing. He could also get that journal away from Dipper. Bill laughed. _"__Thanks, Pine Tree. See ya later. Well not really." _He entered Dippers mind.

"Stop right there!" Bill turned around and saw Mabel had followed him into Dippers mind and she had help.

"I'm returning your brother. Shouldn't you be on my side."

"No! You are ruining him. This only happened because of you, and I don't care if he hates me, but Dipper loves that journal more then anything and I will pry it from you and him to keep it safe until he becomes himself again!"  
"Hahaha, your going to stop me?"  
"Y-Yes."

"So you, Question Mark, the old man and Red are all going to defeat me? I'm a being of pure energy and I have no weaknesses, Shooting Star."  
"I almost beat you before!"

"Hahahaha, YOU almost beat me? First off you didn't second off. Anything that may have happened during that fight was not you, Shooting star. It was your brother."  
"N-No.." She started getting upset.

"Mabel, Calm down, he is trying to trick you into leaving or get you distracted so you are at a disadvantage."  
"Wendy."  
"Oh, Red. I could say so much about you as well. All of you, I know things no one else knows about you. Like Stanford, How do you like vending machines."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I will."  
"Vending machines?" They all looked at him confused.

"It's nothing, Just ignore him, he's trying to trick you with his mind tricks."

"Hahaha, well. I better get going. Don't follow me."

"Bill!" Mabel yelled but it was too late, Bill was already on his way to Dippers memories of the journal and him.

"What do we do?" Soos asked unsure of what was going to happen next.

"We go inside his mind. We need to stop Bill from getting Dippers memories and destroying them."

"Let's split up. It will help us find him."

"Okay...But if any of you see Bill be careful."

They split up and went their different ways.

"They sure are silly. Trying to find me." Bill was watching them all secretly. "Who should I start with first."

Stan walked down a hallway and looked at Dippers different memories of him. He had a feeling he was being watched by someone. He turned around. "Where are you?"  
Bill appeared by him and looked at him. "Why don't you leave now, Stan."  
"Why?"  
"Well, if you don't leave his memories, I will show this to everyone." He showed Stan putting in the code to the vending machine. "I know all your secrets, so If you don't want them knowing about all of your secrets, I would leave."  
Stan looked at Bill and just then Bill knew he had him. Stan nodded and didn't try and struggle. He left his mind without a fight.

"Wow, that was easy! Who's next?" He made his way over to Soos. "This should be easy. Hey Soos!"  
"Huh? It's the triangle guy! You!"  
"Hey, Soos. Why don't you leave his mind."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Well, If you don't I will make your nightmares a reality and destroy you." Again it was simple. Soos looked scared and went to leave.

"Two more left. This is easier then I thought."

"Well, it stops there! You stop here, Bill." It was Mabel and Wendy together. It was difficult when they were in groups like this. He knew they wouldn't leave so easily either.

"Don't hurt me Mabel." He made Dipper appear in front of them. "Why would you do this? Bill is trying to help me. You on the other hand, want to stop him. You want to hurt me."  
"N-No. Dipper. I don't want to I wanna stop Bill to help yo-"  
"Mabel, get back. That isn't Dipper."  
"Huh?"  
"It's Bill. He's trying to trick us."

"Smart, Red, but you aren't smart enough to beat me. How why don't you, leave his mind." He forced them out of Dippers mind and went down a hallway. He started to laugh. "No one can stop me now."

**A few notes: First off sorry it took so long again, I've been so busy with school and I'm sorry about not uploading. Secondly the ending of this will be coming up very soon :) (either the next chapter or the following will have the start of the ending) and I have a surprise, I will be doing alternate endings. Lastly, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading. I will be uploading the next one as soon as possible :). **


	13. Chapter 13: Into The Mind

Chapter 13: Into the mind

Bill made his way down each hallway trying to find Dippers memories and he came across many others. Thinking of Wendy, helping his sister, he finally got to his memories of getting the journal and his memories of Bill.

"What do we do? He kicked us out of Dippers mind."  
"I don't know." Wendy and Mabel looked at each other then they looked at Stan and Soos who didn't looked as concerned as they did.

"He's really freaky I wouldn't mess with him." Soos said.

"So I should just let him have his memories. And to think that we were going to team up with him to help Dipper come back to us. It was a trick, it had to be."  
"Not to alarm you guys, but remember we are still in the mall and it is about to open." Wendy looked at them then looked down at Dippers body which was sleeping on the floor.

"Let's just take him to the car and..." They all started to drift off and fall asleep.

"Now, time to erase your minds." He entered Mabels mind first.

"Whoa, is this girls only memories flirting with guys and stuff." He found the memory of him and Dipper working together and took it out of her mind then destroyed it. He went into everyones mind and kept taking their memories of him and Dipper being partners ever. He then watched as they all started to wake up.

"Why are we laying on the floor of...The mall?" Mabel asked.

"I-I don't know, but we should get outta here." They all found a spot to hide out at except Dipper. Bill moved his body to a spot away from them before they woke up.

"Uhn..W-What.." Bill was watching as Dipper slowly started to wake up.

"Your up, good."

"Bill? What happened?"  
"I got rid of their memories of us working together, Dipper. You are 100% free, I don't want you working with me anymore. I don't need you."  
"What the..Wait..Why didn't you get rid of my memories?"  
"Well, I was going to then I decided against it. Anyway, Pine Tree. I'm your enemy now, bye." He vanished leaving Dipper unsure of what to do. He heard security guards coming his way so he suck away and went to go find the others.

"Dipper! You are here too? Why are we at the mall."  
"It's because...umm...I don't know actually." He lied. "But we need to hide they are opening up the mall, so if we sneak in with the crowd we will be fine." People made their way in and opened shops up and shortly after people came in to shop so the family came out of hiding and snuck into the crowds.

"Let's go, now." Stan pulled his car keys out and quickly left, Soos followed behind him the closest then Wendy and Mabel walked together and talked then Dipper stayed in the back.

They all drove back to the shack and opened up the shop.

"Hey Mabel." Dipper said silently.

"What's up, Bro?" She turned to him.

He looked at her and saw her smiling. He knew she didn't remember then. "It's nothing..I'm just thinking about something."

"Oh? What about?"

"Do you remember Bill Cipher?"  
"Of course. He's evil, he tried to destroy the shack and worked with Gideon."  
"And..Anything else?"  
"Well he tried to destroy your journal. What's this about?"  
"Nothing, I wanted to check something."

"Hey Mabel. Get over here, I need your help on register."  
Dipper looked at her then thought for a moment. Why didn't Bill erase all of her memories of him? It would make his life easier.  
"Hey, kid! Why don't you clean up the shack."  
"Okay." He started to clean and think more about Bill and their memories. Eventually he decided he was just going to confront Bill again and ask him about it. Why didn't he take his memories? Why does Mabel have most of hers? After he was done cleaning he went to the attic. "Bill, I know you are watching. What is this about?"  
Nothing.

"Bill.."

There was no response. He knew wasn't going to respond to him.

"Dipper!" Mabel walked in. "Wendy wants to know when we are going on our next adventure. She said if it's cool she wants to join us."  
"Y-Yeah. It's cool. I'm not sure when the next one will be though.."

"Okay. I will tell her." She left. Dipper yawned then decided to go to bed. He was tired from losing so much sleep over the time he was with Bill.

Dipper had gotten use to not knowing answers. It was a week after and he was sitting at the table for breakfast with his sister and Grunkle Stan. It was calm. He enjoyed this time, it made it seem like there wasn't an entire other world out there.

"Grunkle Stan, can we have pancakes!" Mabel yelled suddenly.  
"No, they are too expensive. Here have this toast."  
"Aww, Don't be so Cheap. We know you have the money."  
"I don't know what you are talking about." He turned and went back to the toaster. "You get toast."  
"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Mabel Chanted loudly.

"Fine, I'll make you stupid pancakes already." He sighed and did what she wanted him to do.

"Score one for Mabel." She smiled then looked at Dipper who was reading a book.

"What the..Boooorriiiiing!"  
"Hey, my books aren't boring."  
"They are, Dipper. They are all about some mystery story or your dumb books about learning! Who wants to learn during Summer break Dipper. Only you! Besides your books have zero romance in them. Come on!"

He just shook his head then went back to reading his book. Stan brought pancakes and he ate as he read until he turned to a page and something fell out.

"What the?" He picked it up. It was a small scrap of paper no bigger then the size of his hand. He glanced over at Mabel she didn't see it, she was busy eating pancakes and Stan sat down a minute after he picked it up so he didn't see it. Dipper glanced down again and read the paper.

"_Miss me? -B.C."_

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long I've been having issues my computer and have been busy with school, but the final chapters will be uploaded soon. Going to get working on them right away. Anyway, Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading as usual. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The End

Chapter 14: The end

Dipper glanced at the note again then looked at his family. Mabel looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm going to go upstairs for a bit." Dipper stood up and went to the attic. "So your here..."  
"Hey there, Pine Tree. I need something from you." He appeared and looked at Dipper.

"Whatever it is. I'm saying no."  
"No? I thought you'd do what I asked."  
"Not anymore. Thanks for erasing their memories of you and I and all but we are enemies again."  
He laughed. "Really? Then I can finally do what I wanted to."  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"Kid you were fun to mess with I have to say that." He vanished.

"What the?" What was that about? He thought. He wondered back downstairs after a while and saw the mystery shack was open.

"Kid, help your sister with cleaning!"  
"Okay.." Dipper looked at everyone. Wendy sat at the register bored, Stan was with a group of tourists, Soos was fixing some machine and then he saw Mabel. She was suppose to be cleaning but instead she was looking at this boy. He knew that face, she was crushing on another random boy.

"Look at him, Dipper! Oooh soo cute!"

"Mabel, calm down with your random crushes. I mean look at him, he's just a random tourist."  
"No way, Dipper!" She smiled. She jumped out and said something to him and he ran away, scared. Dipper just shook his head at her then went to sweeping the floors. "Hey Mabel..Do you remember Bill?"  
"Of course. He's the evil triangle." She said confused at why he asked. "Why are you asking?"  
"Oh no reason. I was just thinking about him."  
"Okay?" She watched him clean then eventually decided to help him out.

"I think I'm gonna go on a monster hunt after this. Would you like to join?"

"Oh, Sorry bro. I can't, Candy, Grenda and I are having a sleepover!"

He cringed at what she said. He had always hated their sleepovers they ended with him having to leave the room because they were so loud. One time he slept outside and was attacked by a bunch of wild animals. Maybe he'd just pull an all nighter or something because he obviously wasn't going to sleep with her friends over. They finished up cleaning and he grabbed the journal then left quickly before anyone could stop him and make him do more chores. He flipped through the journal and walked into the woods. There was suddenly a blinding yellow flash. He looked away then when he looked up Bill was floating laughing.

"Haha, I can't believe you walked into my trap kid!"

"Your trap? What are you talking about, Bill."

He smirked and pointed down. Dipper was floating above a cliff. "You should really pay attention more to where you walk..Your lucky I was here." He laughed again.

"Let me go!"  
"Be careful what you ask for Pine Tree." He said letting him fall a foot before catching him again. "So I need that journal of yours."  
"No way!"  
"No? So you'd risk your life for a book?"  
He held onto his journal tightly. "Yes."  
"Okay then." He let go of him. Dipper yelled as he fell, a part of him thought that Bill was joking about letting him go but then re realized who it was. Bill Cipher was an evil demon who would kill him if he had the chance. He loved pain and he- Dipper suddenly woke up gasping for air.

"W-What?" He looked at himself. Not a scratch on him. He was under a Pine Tree, he must have fallen asleep. He looked around and found his journal beside him open to Bills page. "Bill..What does he want?" He contemplated whether or not to summon him to ask him and eventually decided against it. Who knows what Bill would do to him if he summoned him.

Dipper walked back to the Shack and heard screaming when he entered the shack. He freaked out for a slightly second until he realized it was Mabel and her friends. He sighed and walked past the living room seeing Stan was watching some weird soap opera. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and shut it.

"Can I have some?"

The voice scared him. "What the heck Bill?!"  
Bill just laughed at how he scared him. "I thought you saw me there Pine Tree."  
"No, obviously I didn't!" He yelled.

"Pine Tree, tsk tsk. Don't let your guard down or else your gonna get hurt."  
"What do you want from me?!" Dipper yelled at Bill.

"I'm having a little fun before I erase your mind."  
"Before you...what?"  
"I'm going to have to erase your mind, Pine Tree."  
Dipper stepped back away from him. "Okay, why are you toying with me like this? Why not erase my mind now."  
"That's no fun Pine Tree." He appeared behind Dipper. "You are so much fun to mess with too." He laughed again then suddenly Dipper woke up again.

"What the heck?" He was confused at why Bill was doing this to him. He appeared so many times so far just today. It seemed like he really was toying with him before he erased his mind. He slowly made his way to his room. Luckily once Stan left the living room they all went down there watching TV and fell asleep so he had the room to himself. He read for a bit to try and keep himself awake but it didn't work. He slowly drifted to sleep.

"Well, I thought you'd never join me." Dipper looked around and saw Bill.

"Just do it already, Bill." Dipper said getting a bit annoyed at the constant bugging him.  
"Do what?"  
"Erase my mind now. Just do it already."  
He laughed as if something Dipper said was funny.

"Why are you laughing?!"  
"Oh, I just thought that was funny. You look so angry hahaha."  
"Of course. I'm sick of you constantly bugging me like this. I told you I'm not doing anything for you anymore."  
"Yeah I know. I'm not erasing your mind either hahaha."  
"Your a...wait...what?"  
"I'm not gonna erase your mind kid. Your way to much fun to mess with to do that."  
"Then...what is all of this about."  
"It was exactly what I told you. I love messing with you. Not many people react the way you do."  
Dipper stood there shocked with his jaw dropped. "Your acting nice..it's scary."

"This will be our little secret, Pine Tree. We don't tell anyone else that I'm doing this. Don't need people thinking I'm going soft."

He nodded. The two sat there in silence for a while until Bill started talking. They talked about random stuff for hours until Dipper had to wake up.

Dipper and Bill had talked almost every night in Dippers dreams until he left and surprisingly became closer friends then they would have imagined.

On the day they were suppose to leave Bill watched from the woods. He snapped his fingers and sent them all back in time to when they first arrived.

"Let's relive all the fun Pine Tree, I don't want it to end just yet." Bill laughed seeing Dippers confused face.

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this final chapter :) The alternate ending will be posted later today. Thanks to everyone who read this, liked it and reviewed it. I love hearing all of your comments. Thanks again to everyone.**


	15. Chapter 15: Alternate Ending

Chapter 15-Alternate ending

Dipper found himself in his room talking to Bill after he found the note. "Bill? What do you want?"  
"I need you to do a favor for me."  
"What is it Bill?" Dipper looked at him.  
"I need you to get something for me in the woods. It's dangerous but it'll be there."

Dipper nodded. He couldn't help but still want to help Bill out after all this time. Bill put an image of what he wanted in Dippers head. It was this strange glowing stone. Dipper then found himself wandering through the woods trying to find it. He had to lie to his family to get out.  
"Where the heck am I suppose to be going?!" He sighed then kept walking. He pulled his journal out to look at it and see if it hand any information.

Dipper suddenly looked and saw he was on the edge of steep hill. He slipped and fell down. He had to admit no pain he had to deal with was as bad as that. He couldn't keep himself awake.

"Dipper! Where are you?!" Mabel had searched for her brother because he was gone for a while only to find him at the bottom of this steep hill. She ran down being careful not to get hurt in the process. "Dip! Dip, Wake up!" He was covered in a lot of blood. She jumped up and ran to the top of the hill again. "Guys I found him!" Soos and Wendy ran over to her and saw Dipper. Soos picked him up being extremely careful. "We have to get him to the hospital now!" Mabel yelled they nodded in agreement to this.

When they got to the hospital they made everyone stay out in the waiting room. They called Stan so he was there now worrying as well. "What was he even doing?!" Stan yelled.

"I-I don't know Grunkle Stan."

They sat and waited for hours. Wendy left to go home since it was so late at night. Soos left about an hour after her as well leaving Mabel and Stan in the waiting room. They were the only ones there so Mabel put a bunch of chairs together and fell asleep until a doctor walked out. She jolted awake quickly.

"Are you the guardian of Dipper Pines?"  
"Yes I am."  
"I'm his sister! Is my brother okay?!"  
"Well..we aren't sure. His leg, arm and 3 ribs have been broken. We've stopped the bleeding but there's a chance that he lost too much blood and will die. He's also in such a state of shock and isn't waking up. We don't know if he will make it too."  
"You mean...My brother is in a coma?!" Mabel yelled.

"Yes."  
Stan didn't say anything he just nodded then pulled Mabel in and hugged her tightly. He couldn't help but cry a bit. "We still have you, Mabel."  
"Grunkle Stan." She started crying. They left and went to the Shack.  
"Hey there Pine Tree! What are you doing?"  
"Just relaxing." Dipper sat in the grass looking at the sky.

"You know your unconscious right?"

He felt a feeling of warmth here. He felt happy and didn't want to wake up and deal with the pain again. "Yeah, I know. I'm going to stay here though. It's nice."

"Pine Tree. You need to wake up. Your family will be worried. What about Shooting Star?"

He sat there and looked at Bill. "I'd like to make a deal with you."

"What is it?"  
"Erase everyone's mind of me. I'd like to die without them being sad."  
"Pine Tree." Bill shook his head. "Sorry but no, kid."  
"Please.."  
"There's nothing you can give me that I'll do it for." He looked at Dipper.

"Fine.." He sighed and looked at this book he was reading.

"Just do everyone a favor and wake up, Pine Tree."  
Dipper shook his head. He was too comfortable to leave now. "It's to much pain."

"Kid. It will be okay." Bill held out his hand which had blue flames around it. "Wake up kid."

"Why are you trying to get me to wake up?" Dipper asked confused at how kind he was being.

"Who else would I mess with if you weren't there."  
Dipper sighed. He looked at Bills hand and reached toward it but pushed it aside. "No..I don't want to wake up. It's too nice here. He laid down and looked at the sky. It was dark out so he saw the stars. "Go away Bill."

"Fine Pine Tree! I was trying to help you for once but it looks like you don't want to listen..Goodbye Pine Tree."  
"Goodbye Bill." He closed his eyes.

"Doctor, hurry up!" The nurse yelled.

He ran into the room but it was to late.

The funeral was held on a Saturday. It was gloomy outside but didn't rain at all during the service. Mabel was sent into shock that her brother was gone, Stan was upset and had to tell his parents yet that their son was dead.

Bill possessed a body for the service because he wanted to go. He reached in his pocket and grabbed Dippers hat which he found in the woods then put it with him. "You need to be buried with your hat Pine Tree. I know you hate that birthmark." He turned and walked away.

Mabel had put the journal in with him. She knew how special it all was to him. Later that night Bill had entered everyone's minds and erased their memories of Dipper.

"You wanted this Pine Tree..So you'll get it.."

He used all of his powers to leave Gravity Falls and erase everyone else's memories of him that weren't from Gravity Falls. He sighed. "Lets see if we meet in the next life Dipper Pines." His yellow color faded and Bill Cipher vanished. No one in this world would remember either of them.

**Okay, so where to start. Thank you guys for reading this. ****It took me a while to read it and was hard because of how sad this chapter was for me. I**** hope you ****all**** enjoyed it. ****I wanna say thanks**** to everyone who read it, liked it and followed it. I also thank everyone who reviewed it and thanks for all of your kind words. ****I really enjoyed reading them.**** Also Sorry ****again ****it took so long for this update but thank you for being so patient and so nice.**


End file.
